


Hetarenaide yo onii-sama.

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Ichigo es un caballero, M/M, Toshiro celoso, Toshiro quiere sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro Hitsugaya a pesar de su aparente corta edad es un respetable e intachable capitán, además también es la pareja oficial del nuevo capitán del 8vo escuadrón, Kurosaki Ichigo.</p><p>Todo es genial cuando esta con su novio en el seireitei, es decir, Ichigo es muy dulce y detallista, incluso cuando alguno de los dos está demasiado atareado el mayor se las ingenia para hacer algo lindo por él, algo pequeño e insignificante para cualquiera menos para toshiro.</p><p>Todo es muy romántico, divertido y hasta dulce con su ichigo. Sólo hay un problema, Hitsugaya quiere una interacción más profunda, más intima, en otras palabras… quiere sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetarenaide yo onii-sama.

**Author's Note:**

> M: Para los que no lo saben o no lo recuerdan Hetarenaide yo onii-sama, literalmente significa ¨ no te hagas el tonto, onii-sama¨, es una canción de vocaloid de mi querido Len Kagamine. (♥///♥)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ted9Q7zWUzk (creditos al autor del video)
> 
> La escuche antes de escribirlo y por eso toshiro es un poco muy atrevido... (^///^) 
> 
> Espero que les guste :3

Toshiro Hitsugaya a pesar de su aparente corta edad es un respetable e intachable capitán, además también es la pareja oficial del nuevo capitán del 8vo escuadrón, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Todo es genial cuando esta con su novio en el seireitei, es decir, Ichigo es muy dulce y detallista, incluso cuando alguno de los dos está demasiado atareado el mayor se las ingenia para hacer algo lindo por él, algo pequeño e insignificante para cualquiera menos para toshiro.

Todo es muy romántico, divertido y hasta dulce con su ichigo. Sólo hay un problema, Hitsugaya quiere una interacción más profunda, más intima, en otras palabras… quiere sexo.

 

Ya han salido durante casi año y medio pero el mayor parece ser el vivido defensor de la virtud de los jóvenes célibes. No es que tampoco le haya pedido que le despojara de su virginidad, aunque a estas alturas esperaba que pasaran de los abrazos y besos… que por cierto eran geniales. Pero había llegado al punto en que quería más. Más contacto, más piel, más ichigo, más de todo pero sólo con su amado.

 

La primera vez que se sintió así fue tres meses atrás, después de que llegara de una larga y peligrosa misión, por fortuna todo había salido a la perfección aunque había salido algo herido y por lo mismo inmediatamente llego lo enviaron con el escuadrón medico para que lo revisaran.

 

Mini Flash Back

 

Había llegado de esa misión algo agotado pero por fin todo había acabado y habían regresado a casa.

 

-¡Capitán, está sangrando!-Vociferó fuertemente matsumoto apuntando con un dedo la herida en su antebrazo.

 

-No es nada.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063402081546&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Ni siquiera lo había notado y lo único que quería hacer era ir con su novio y decirle que todo había salido bien. Ambos concertaron que inmediatamente llegaran de cualquier tipo de misión lo primero que harían seria encontrarse y darse un beso de bienvenida.

 

-De eso nada. Estás herido, luego vas con ichigo.-Sentenció a gritos su teniente, sonrojándolo porque todos voltearon a verle y sonrieron divertidos.

 

-Yo… yo no...- https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063408481706&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater Antes de que pudiera replicar o regañarla esta lo arrastro rápidamente a la sede de la cuarta división como si se estuviera muriendo.

*********

 

Después de un leve chequeo y que le vendaran el antebrazo por su (insignificante) herida, le dejaron en cama para que descansara un poco. Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que se sobresaltara, puesto a que su novio llegó corriendo y abrió la puerta de golpe. 

 

-¡Hitsu!-El pelinaranja se acercó a él velozmente y le revisó con la vista.-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupado. El menor le miró extrañado y asintió en respuesta.

 

-Sí, sólo fue… Mmn…

 

El menor no tuvo tiempo de explicar nada cuando su novio lo besó de repente levándolo y empotrándolo contra la pared más cercana. Ichigo sostenía su peso con facilidad, una de sus manos en su trasero y la otra en su nuca para profundizar el beso. ¡PERO QUE BESO!

El ojiavellana le besaba como jamás lo había hecho. Había tanta necesidad por sentirle en ese beso, amor y una pasión que nunca había experimentado. Sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo desenfrenado que ejercía el mayor, mientras que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente; demasiado cerca y caliente como para reaccionar.

Al separarse dejaron sus frentes unidas mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones. Toshiro agradecía estar siendo sostenido en ese momento, ya que de no ser así ya estaría en el suelo, gracias a que por alguna inexplicable razón en algún momento del beso sus piernas su habían vuelto gelatina.

 

-Maldito renji, me digo que estabas herido y que Matsumoto que había traído de emergencia.-Magulló enfadado al separarse un poco de su pareja. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063419961993&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater Estaba muy molesto y hitsugaya sólo pensaba que se veía tremendamente sexy y masculino de esa manera.-Me alegro que estés bien.-La expresión del capitán del octavo se relajo notablemente, su voz ahora era más suave y aliviada.

 

Ichigo le bajó suavemente antes de darle un casto beso en la frente. En ese momento entraron su fukataisho, Inou Orihime, junto a su teniente oficial, Yasutora Sado (Quienes con clases intensivas de Rukia, Yorouichi y Urahara aprendieron en tiempo record lo todo lo que tendrían que haber aprendido en la academia)

 

-Ichigo-Taicho.-Ambos le llamaban capitán por deber pero como sus amigos le llamaban por su nombre, a diferencia de sus demás subordinados quienes lo llamaban Kurosaki-Taicho.

 

-Nos enteramos de la broma de renji-san y vinimos a advertirle pero veo que ya todo está bien.-Explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

 

-Ya me vengare de ese idiota yo mismo.-Bufó molesto alejándose de su novio y caminando hacia la salida.-Nos veremos más tarde, Hitsu.-Se despidió regalándole una sonrisa al menor antes de partir.

 

-Adiós, Toshiro-Taicho.-Se despidieron la segunda y el tercera al mando, para luego ir junto a su capitán.

 

Pero el pequeño capitán ni les escucho, aún estaba todo sonrojado y embelesado por el beso. Después de todo era su primer beso caliente y duro, y eso lo atonto más de lo que esperaba. Bueno, eso y lo bien que lo hacia su novio. Se quedo unos segundos más inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que reacciono y decidió volver a sus deberes.

 

Fin del Flash Back

 

Los besos apasionados habían aumentado de frecuencia, también se había vuelto una dulce y placentera tortura pues con un solo de esos besos que ichigo era capaz de derretirlo por completo. Tanta pasión y amor en esos profundos besos despertaban en él una codicia inexplicable, una necesitad por sentir a su novio más cerca y más cerca hasta que llegaran a fundirse en uno solo. Pero el mayor siempre rompía el beso ante la menor caricia sugestiva de su parte y eso era frustrante.

Ya no era un niño, teóricamente sabía perfectamente todo relacionado al sexo gay gracias a sus continuas incursiones al mundo humano para encontrar información al respecto. Hace unos meses que había encontrado la fuente de la sabiduría... un macro conjunto de libros e investigaciones de todo tipo. Gracias a las hermanas de su novio, Karin & Yuzu, había descubierto la internet y los mangas yaoi.

 

Aparte de su pequeño problemita, todo es perfecto. El mini capitán tuvo que ir a una misión cerca de Karakura y al terminar decide visitar a su novio, quien tuvo una misión anteriormente y se quedo un poco más para visitar a sus amigos.

Por su estatus de capitán, ichigo ya no vivía en el mundo humano sino en el Seireitei al igual que su fukataicho y su teniente. Sólo iba pocas veces cada tantos meses a visitar a su familia y amigos, pero siempre estaba pendientes a ellos y les escribía; puesto a que para los humanos sin conocimiento estaba estudiando medicina en el extranjero.

 

Toshiro uso su Gigai para visitar la residencia Kurosaki y saludar a su suegro y cuñadas, tal vez jugar algo de Futboll o videojuegos con Karin que era con quien mejor se entendía, claro que Yuzu también le agradaba.

Llego hasta allí pero su novio había salido con sus amigos, eso ya se lo esperaba por lo que siguió con sus planes de jugar y compartir con el resto de la familia de su novio. Tan sólo unas horas después recibió la llamada de Matsumoto a la casa de los Kurosaki. 

 

-¿Qué quieres, Matsumoto?-Preguntó algo irritado pues están en medio de una partida de cartas. Dos contra dos, él hacia equipo con Karin mientras que Yuzu con isshin.

 

-No se enoje, capitán, sólo llamaba para avisarle que Shusui-dono nos ha autorizado a todos una semana de vacaciones. Se lo aviso por si quiere quedarse allá, por favor comuníquele a también Ichigo-Taisho… Yo también iré con las chicas al mundo humano, al parecer hay una pasarela en parís y sería una lástima desaprovechar esta oportunidad.-Informó la chica alegre por tener tiempo libre.-Chaooo.-Se despidió su Fukataisho.

 

-Está bien, eso hare. Gracias por avisar.-Se despidió el menor antes de colgar y volver a su partida.

 

********

El capitán del octavo escuadrón llego a altas horas de la noche, casi a media noche, por lo que todos dormían. Al llegar a su habitación silenciosamente para evitar despertar a sus hermanas, y sin necesidad de encender la luz, se metió a la cama encontrando que alguien ya la ocupaba.

 

-¿Pero qué…?-Al sentir el bulto a su lado se estiro un poco para abrir levemente la cortina de su ventana y que la luz de la luna iluminara el cuerpo del infiltrado.-¿Hitsu?-Le miro sorprendido y algo extrañado.

 

-Llegas tarde.-Acusó algo molesto el menor.-El capitán comandante Shusui nos ha dado a todos una semana de vacaciones.-Informó sin voltearse a mirarle.

 

-Me entretuve con mis amigos, lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí.-Se disculpo abrazándole por la espalda atrayéndole hacía él mientras repartía leves besos en su nuca y cabello.-Pasaremos lo que queda de la semana juntos, lo prometo.-Aseguró el pelinaranja en voz baja poco antes de quedar dormido.

 

Toshiro realmente no tenía razones para enojarse porque su novio no estaba al tanto de su llegada, además no se había visto con sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que supuso que era normal que regresara a semejantes horas. Cuando le problema del enojo desapareció uno aun mayor se hizo presente, justo al tranquilizarse notó la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la respiración de su novio en su sensible cuello.

Cientos de veces habían estado abrazados de esa forma durante horas, viendo alguna película a escondidas en su base en el seireitei, jugando algún nuevo juego que Karin le enviaba a veces de regalo, pero esta vez era diferente gracias a la ley de espacio/tiempo/circunstancia. Porque ahora todos los demás dormían, ellos estaban ahí solos, abrazados y a oscuras, totalmente pegados sobre la cama del mayor.

 

Los latidos del corazón del albino golpeaban su pecho con furia, ante el análisis de la situación, Hitsugaya se sonrojo completamente. Así el joven pero extremadamente maduro y sensato capitán se vio convertido en lo que realmente era… Un adolescente hormonado y enamorado.

 

Entonces notó la calmada y suave respiración del pelinaranja y se giró un poco para comprobar lo que sospechaba. En efecto, su novio se encontraba tranquilamente dormido y lo abrazaba como a un peluche. Puedo haberse molestado de no ser por la tranquilidad en el rostro de su amado.

 

-Hitsu.-Magulló entre sueños el ojimiel.

 

Eso sacó una leve y tierna sonrisa del peliblanco quien se calmó rápidamente y se acomodó para dormir cómodamente por primera vez entre los brazos de su novio.

*********

 

Como habían prometido pasaron toda la semana juntos, la mayoría del tiempo con los demás Kurosaki pero también salían a algunas citas, encantadoras y lindas citas. Como el parque de diversiones, el centro comercial, o alguna heladería.

 

La última noche de sus cortas vacaciones tuvieron su última y maravillosa cita, la cual tuvo lugar en el nuevo acuario de Karakura. Y todo era perfecto, ichigo le enseñó sobre las diferentes especies de peces, de todas las formas, tamaños, colores y diseños. También otros animales como los delfines del espectáculo acuático, y los divertidos y pequeños pingüinos; los cuales le gustaron al albino y su novio no tardo un comprarle un pequeño y lindo brazalete con unos pingüinitos, de la tienda de regalos. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063420962018&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Hitsugaya estuvo sonriente y feliz todo el día, al final fueron a comer a la cafetería del acuario y se sentaron en una de las mesas con vista a una pared de cristal que resultaba ser una enorme pecera llega de peces de muchos colores.

 

-Iré a pagar, no me tardo.-Avisó el mayor retirándose hacía la barra de cajas registradoras.

 

El menor se quedó mirando los peces con algo de curiosidad por las perfectas figuras geométricas que formaban al desplazarse, como si lo hubiesen ensayado. Estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos y las maniobras de los peces hasta que escucho uno murmullos algo molestos.

 

-Mira a ese chico de la barra.-Murmuró una chica rubia a su amiga.

 

-Sí, es muy guapo, ¿Crees que este aquí con su novia? Eso sería una lástima.-Expresó la pelirroja con el mismo tono bajo.

 

-No, yo lo vi con un niño, debe ser su hermanito.

 

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a hablarle?-Preguntó algo nerviosa la menor.

 

-Es guapo y un buen hermano eso quiere decir que es gentil.-Las chicas estaban absortas en su conversación sobre el chico guapo.

 

El mini-capitán giró la cabeza hacía las dos molestas chicas quienes desvergonzadamente se comían a su novio con los ojos, eso lo enfureció bastante. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063421442030&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater En ese momento ichigo volvía de regreso y le sonrió al ver que su pequeño novio lo observaba pero este no era el único en hacerlo.

 

Muchas de las chicas y algunos chicos del lugar veían al ojimiel con obvio interés, y el menor tuvo que controlar su reitsu para que su pareja no notara su enfado; porque en el seireitei nadie se atrevería a ver a su novio de alguna forma que no fuera cariño o admiración, pero en el mundo humano las miradas de deseo estaban siempre presente sobre su persona.

 

-Siento lo espera, ¿Nos vamos ya?-Preguntó cuando estaba frente a él. El peliblanco se levanto de la silla dispuesto a irse cuando las dos molestas chicas se acercaron.

 

-Disculpe.-La rubia fue la primera en hablar.-Desde hace rato veíamos a ese niño solo y nos preocupamos, ¿Es tu hermanito?-Preguntó con fingida preocupación. Toshiro la fulmino con la mirada, esa chica lo estaba usando para coquetearle a su novio. 

 

-Nos preocupaba que estuviese escapando de la escuela.-Segundo la pelirroja, con un deje de desaprobación. Esas dos eran buenas embaucadoras, muy buenas. Malditas trepadoras.

 

-De hecho es mi...-El pelinaranja estaba tratando de contener la risa que luchaba por escapar de él, no creía que eso le hiciera gracia a su pequeño novio.

 

-Onii-sama, ya es hora de irnos.-Les siguió el juego algo cabreado interrumpiendo a ichigo, cosa que causo un extraño sentimiento en el mayor. Después de todo ya es tarde y deberíamos volver a casa ¿No es así, onii-sama?-Dijo mirándole con cierta molestia que no pudo ocultar. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063421722037&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Ha… hai.-Asintió y ambos se marcharon ignorando a las chicas.

 

Toshiro caminaba unos pasos delante de su novio inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba enfadado por esas chicas y por las personas que deseaban a su pelinaranja, estaba frustrado por el hecho de no poder avanzar más en su relación, el amaba a ichigo y sabía que este le amaba pero tal vez no era lo mismo, tal vez ichigo no pensaba en tocarle como él quería, tal vez no le deseaba, no quería unirse a él de esa manera…. Tal vez… tal vez no le amaba tanto.

Sus pensamientos le estaban atormentando, tantas posibilidades y razones. Por primera vez nació en él la duda y el miedo de no ser amado de la misma manera y eso le estaba matando por dentro. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063423522082&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Ten cuidado, hitsu, puedes tropezar y caer si no prestas atención.-La voz de su novio lo devolvió a la realidad.-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-Preguntó deteniéndolo y chequeando la temperatura de su frente con la suya.-No parece que tengas fiebre.-Comentó demasiado cerca de su rostro. Toshiro se sonrojó al tenerle tan cerca de repente y su novio le miró unos segundos antes de besarle gentilmente para luego alejarse.-Te ves muy lindo así, amor.-Sonrió ampliamente mientras su pequeño novio se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10205063423762088&set=a.10203501812282777.1073741844.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

Estaba avergonzado y emocionado, ichigo le había besado en plena calle sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, le había llamado amor. El mayor tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y retomaron el camino a casa. En un segundo todas sus estúpidas dudas y ridículos miedos desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido.

Había sido un idiota al quejarse afectar de esa manera, y más por dudas de su pareja cuando ichigo se desvivía siempre porque él estuviera feliz y cómodo en todo. En ese momento un pensamiento ilumino su mente.

¿Y si ichigo pensaba que él no estaba listo? ¿Sí pensaba que él no quería ir más allá? ¿Tal vez le preocupaba su edad? Cosa que sería ridícula porque él era cientos de años mayor que su novio, pero este era todo un caballero así que jamás haría nada si él mismo no le demostraba que eso era lo que deseaba. Por eso se decidió a dar el primer paso.

************

 

Al llegar a la casa esta estaba desolada, en la mesa una nota de las chicas diciendo que se quedarían a dormir en casa de una compañera y de su padre no había ni pista. Estaban solos, así que ese era el momento.

Ambos subieron a la habitación del mayor mientras este se dejaba que su familia había desaparecido sin más. Hitsugaya caminaba en silencio detrás de su novio, al llegar a la habitación cerró la puerta y le puso seguro por si el padre de este llegaba en algún momento.

 

-Ichigo, hagámoslo.-Su voz era suave pero decidida, era un hombre con un meta (y mucha frustración sexual)

 

-¿Qué? ¿Hacerlo? ¿Quieres jugar?-Preguntó inocente el pelinaranja.

 

-No, quiero que tengamos sexo.-Declaró como si nada acercándose lentamente a su novio y comenzó a desvestirse frete a él.

 

-Se… sexo.-El ojimiel retrocedía nerviosamente a cada paso que su novio se acercaba hasta que cayó sentado en la cama.-Hitsugaya, no… no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no es algo que...

 

El menor ya estaba casi completamente desnudo, sólo vestía una fina camisa desabotonada y su pequeños y ajustados bóxer. Con una sonrisa maliciosa dio un último paso antes de subir a la cama, sedándose a horcadas sobre el regazo de su nervioso novio.

 

-Sé exactamente lo que digo, ichigo.-Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ichigo y comenzó a dibujar una línea de besos y pequeños mordiscos desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo del mayor.

 

Ciertamente nunca había hecho esto pero lo había visto varias veces en los mangas cuando el uke quería seducir a su amante, no estaba seguro si funcionaria hasta que escucho un gruñido profundo escapar desde el pecho del pelinaranja, también podía oír su respiración volverse más pesada.

 

-Tienes que parar Hitsu.-Gruñó con una voz ronca y varonil, estaba excitado y el bulto que crecía bajo el trasero de toshiro era una indudable prueba de eso.

 

-No quiero parar, deseo esto desde hace tiempo pero tú no das el siguiente paso.-Con cada palabra movía en círculos sus caderas restregando su trasero sobre la entrepierna de su novio.

 

-Toshiro.-Su nombre jamás había sonado tan caliente como cuando la voz excitada de su novio lo pronunció. Usualmente no lo llamaba toshiro o shiro como el resto de sus conocidos, Hitsu era el apodo que le había impuesto su novio y era el único que le llamaba de esa manera.-Si no te detienes no será capaz de controlarme, a pesar de mi control como capitán tenerte sobre mí moviéndote de esa manera es más de lo que puedo manejar, solo soy un hombre después de todo.-Las manos de ichigo sostenían sus caderas firmemente, su rostro estaba serio pero su mirada ardía por la excitación y el deseo.

 

-No quiero que te controles… Quiero que seamos uno, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, mi amor… quiero que me demuestres que me deseas como yo a ti. Después de todo… yo también soy solo un hombre.-No supo en qué momento su respiración se torno tan pesada, o cuando el cuarto comenzó a calentarse como el mismo infierno.

 

Lo único que notó fue el hambre en la mirada de su ichigo poco antes de que este rápidamente lo inmovilizara contra el suave colchón y demandara sus labios en un beso duro y apasionado. El peliblanco enredo sus dedos en el sedo pelo anaranjado del otro capitán desesperado corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. De repente la ropa en especial sus pantalones comenzaron seriamente a molestarle, a regañadientes y debido a la ausencia de oxigeno en sus pulmones tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

Sin notarlo miró la ropa de su novio como si la maldita cosa lo hubiera ofendido, con una sexy sonrisa el pelinaranja rodó lo ojos antes de incorporarse y quitarse la playera mostrando un firme y trabajado abdomen que toshiro sintió la necesidad de lamer… Y así lo hizo.

 

-Eres una pequeña cosa muy sensual, Hitsu.-Comentó mientras su pequeño lamía desde la línea de sus pantalones hasta su pecho.

 

El peliblanco le dio una traviesa sonrisa antes de lamer y mordisquear uno de sus pezones, supo que eso encendía a su novio cuando oyó otro sensual y masculino gruñido; comenzaba a descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo. Se quejó audiblemente cuando ichigo se separó de él y salió de la cama hasta que lo vio quitarse los zapatos y calcetines. En el momento en que desabotonó sus jeans y fijó su sensual vista en él, su boca se sentía más seca que el desierto del hueco mundo. Toshiro prácticamente se arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa, su cuerpo su estremeció al sentir el aires frio rozar su sensible piel; Al ver la depredadora mirada en los ojos caramelo de su amado su entrepierna dolía notablemente.

 

-Ichigo.-Se sorprendió a sí mismo al oír lo ansiosa y necesitada que se escuchaba su voz.

 

-Ya lo sé, pequeño.-El pelinaranja volvió a subir a la cama cerniéndose totalmente sobre su pequeña pareja, antes de reclamar se boca en un beso más suave pero igual de erótico. Al separarse sus miradas compartieron más que el deseo que los rodeaba, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro se reflejaba con claridad en sus ojos lo que los hizo sonreír.-No tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres.-Murmuró acariciándole la mequilla con su pulgar. El peliblanco sintió que todo en su interior se derritió con las dulces palabras de ichigo y la devoción escrita en todo su rostro.

 

-Te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo.-Dijo acariciándole la mano con su rostro.

 

-Eso es bueno porque yo te amo a ti, Hitsugaya Toshiro.-La tonta y hermosa sonrisa en los labios de su ichigo el fue rápidamente contagiada. El pelinaranja extendió su cuerpo hasta la mesita de noche para sacar una pequeña y obviamente usada botella de lo que supuso era lubricante. La blanca ceja de toshiro se arqueó en una silenciosa y acusadora pregunta que por el bien de su novio debía que tener una respuesta de su agrado.-No mires así, te aseguro que no es lo que piensas, pequeño. Antes de ser shinigami era un adolecente con hormonas normal.-Cosa que no cambió después de que todo esto hubiera empezado pero con rukia y medio seireitei viviendo y visitando su almario era imposible desahogarse. Ichigo sonrió maliciosamente al ver los celos brillar en la mirada de su amado mini capitán, acercándose lentamente hasta su oído lo mordisqueó.-También tengo una en el seireitei.-Murmuró soplando aire caliente sobre la abusada oreja haciéndole estremecer.-En mi habitación debajo de mi almohada, la uso cada noche cuando pienso en ti, cada vez que la excitación dentro de mi me puede y solo quiero estar aquí.-Confesó cuando su mano rozó entre las suaves y redondas nalgas del menor. El gemido que escapó de los labios del peliblanco fue directamente a su dolorida entrepierna, estaba tan duro que podría cortar granito como mantequilla.

 

-Amor, y… yo quiero...-En este punto ya no sabía ni lo que estaba pidiendo, pero sea lo que sea lo necesitaba ahora.

 

-Lo sé, pequeño, pero tengo que prepararte primero.-La voz ronca y profunda de su novio le dejaba claro que no era el único necesitado.

 

Con cuidado ichigo lubrico el arrugado y rosa botón entre las nalgas de su amado y con extrema calma relajo los músculos hasta que metió el primer dedo dentro; lenta pero efectivamente estiro el canal hasta tres de sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, para entonces toshiro ya se estaba retorciendo y gimiendo suavemente con cada toque.

 

-Ichigo, ya no aguanto, te necesito.-En esos momentos Hitsugaya no estaba por encima de la suplica, estaba excitado, caliente y necesitado.

 

Vio a su pelinaranja tomar una profunda respiración antes de lubricar propiamente se miembro y posicionarse entre sus piernas. Sintió la cabeza romba de la virilidad empujar contra su entrada y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar de gusto.

-Eres una pequeña cosita caliente, Hitsu.-Comentó mientras entraba centímetro a centímetro en el caliente interior de toshiro. Cuando tocó fondo supo que no duraría mucho, la seda caliente estrangulada su virilidad de una manera tortuosamente exquisita.

 

-Puedo sentirte aquí.-Dijo el menor acariciando su vientre antes de gemir audiblemente.-Se siente también, ichigo.

 

El pelinaranja tuvo que usar cada gramo de su autocontrol para no arremeter ferozmente contra su novio. Toshiro era una pequeña cosa lasciva con una boca muy pervertida y este ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Ichigo sintió nacer un gruñido en su pecho antes de ver que las pupilas de su pareja se dilataban un poco más…

 

-Con que eso le excita… Debidamente anotado.-Pensó el pelinaranja antes de devorar la boda de su novio y comenzar a moverse.

 

Bebió cada gemido de toshiro en el beso, sus cuerpos se movían torpemente hasta que ambos encontraron el más placentero ritmo en sus movimientos. Al sentir que estaba cerca se apoyó en una de sus manos rompiendo el beso antes de profundizar sus estocadas, con su otra mano tomó el pene de su amante y lo masturbo con el mismo ímpetu. Vio a su peliblanco volverse loco bajo de él, su cuerpo estaba bajado en sudor se retorcía, sus labios hinchados por tantos besos, su manos sostenían la sabana bajo él como si fuera un salvavidas, su sonrojado rostro estaba turbado por la excitación y el placer…

Era sin lugar a dudas el espectáculo más hermoso y erótico que ichigo hubiera visto nunca, pero pensaba verlo cada día por el resto de sus días a partir de ahora. Haciendo uso de un poco de su fuerza levanto a su pequeño y clavó sus rodillas en el colchón para poder incrementar la rapidez y la potencia de sus embestidas hasta el punto que creía que la cama bajo ellos crujiría en cualquier momento destrozándose. Las piernas de toshiro se enredaron en sus caderas poco antes de que el chico prácticamente trepara sobre él, sintió las uñas del mismo arañar su espalda mientras este lo abrazaba y mordisqueaba su cuello dejándole lo que mañana serian un montón de marquitas.

 

Parecía que ninguno podría tener lo suficiente del otro en ese momento. Ichigo embestía el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja con todo lo que tenía mientras este gemía o más bien gritaba como un poseso en su oído.

 

-¡ ¡ ¡ICHIGOOOO! ! !-El gritó monumental y el caliente liquido entre sus dedos le ha aviso que su toshiro se había corrido de manera descomunal. Acarició unas cuantas veces más el pene de su pareja alargando su placer lo más posible, antes de soltarlo sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse.

 

-¡Hitsu!-Gimió propiamente después de abrazarlo y llenar su trasero con choro tras choro de su semen caliente, podía sentir la seda cálida del interior del peliblando prensarse a su alrededor obligándolo a quedarse en su lugar.

 

Casi sin respiración ambos cayeron al colchón, jadeando como caballos desbocados. Ese fue indudablemente el más devastador y alucinante orgasmo que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Aun estaba aturdido cuando con cuidado salió de su pequeño y se tumbó a su lado. 

 

-Eso fue… mucho más de lo que esperaba.-Confesó el menor aun jadeante, tal vez se veía como un idiota con esa tonta sonrisa en su cara, pero era sin lugar a dudas un idiota muy satisfecho y feliz.

 

-Lo sé, pequeño, aun me da vueltas la cabeza.-Comentó compartiendo la misma tonta y satisfecha sonrisa. Abrió los brazos y de inmediato toshiro se arrastro hasta acomodarse es su pecho.-Eres increíble, pequeño.-Alabó y luego besó dulcemente su sien.

 

-Tú también lo eres.-Correspondió estirándose y dándole un beso, cosa que fue más rozar sus labios juntos porque no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Su alto entrenamiento y su resistencia parecían desvanecerse en estas circunstancias.-Estoy agotado, mis ojos se cierran.-Confesó acorrucándose en el firme pecho de su amante.

 

-Duérmete, pequeño, yo también estoy agotado.-Declaró el pelinaranja rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos.

************

 

A razonables horas de la mañana la pareja llegó por fin a los cuarteles y rápidamente fueron recibidos por matsumoto.

 

-¡Toshiro, ichi! que bueno volverlos a ver ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?-Preguntó animada la exuberante mujer, evidentemente ella había disfrutado su descanso.

 

-Lo pasamos muy bien gracias por preguntar, aunque tú pareces haberlo pasado muy bien también ¿No es así?-Dijo relajado el pelinaranja.

 

-Tienes razón, Europa es hermosa y las tiendas de ropa y pasteles son impresionantes.-Comentó con alegría la fukataicho.

 

-Dejen la plática para más tarde, es hora de ponerse al día y trabajar.-Sentenció el menor con seriedad.

 

-Eres un aguafiestas, Taicho. ¿Es que acaso ichi no te dio suficiente diversión esta semana?-Acusó con un pechero infantil.

 

El rostro de Hitsugaya se encendió antes de poder detenerlo, y matsumoto lo supo de inmediato. A pesar de lo que se esperaría la mujer se sonrojo también ante su indiscreción… Cosa que duro poco en realidad, la expresión en su rostro y la picardía de su sonrisa dejo muy en claro sus pensamientos.

 

-Ni una palabra de esto, Matsumoto.-Gruñó avergonzado el peliblanco.

 

-No tienes que estar apenado, Taicho. Ichigo y tú se aman y ya era tiempo la verdad.-Comentó sin poder evitarlo. Hitsugaya empujo su zampakuto pero Rankiaku uso shunpo para huir del lugar mientras se reia. Esa maldita desvergonzada mujer era una entrometida.

 

 

-No dejes que te saque de tus casillas, hitsu, ya la conoces.-Argumentó restándole importancia.-Ahora vamos a trabajar, hay mucho que hacer y quiero terminar antes del anochecer.-Toshiro no pareció entender así que ichigo se acerco hasta su oído viendo que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor.-Pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de que no despiertes a todos, eres un pequeño gritón cuando lo hacemos.-Susurró y sonrió al ver el rostro de su pareja tornarse de un violento rojo.

 

-¡Ichigo!-Chilló sin poder evitarlo el menor. En un momento de descuido su descarada pareja lo halo hacia él y le dio un seductor beso de esos que le quitaban el aliento.

 

-Confió en que sabré mantener esa dulce boca tuya ocupada.-Gruñó excitándose con las ideas que surcaban su mente. Los preciosos ojos azules reflejaron la excitación creciente en su pequeño, sabia lo mucho que encendían a toshiro sus gruñidos lo había descubierto anoche y lo había corroborado esa misma mañana antes de volver. Se alejó lo suficiente para calmarse, sabía exactamente lo que pasaría si despertaba la vena Kinky de su pequeño, ambos terminarían corriendo a su cuarto y no serian nada más que escandalosos.-Terminemos lo antes posible con todo, no creo poder mantener mis manos fuera de ti hasta la noche.-Confesó sin siquiera trata de enmascarar del deseo en su mirada.

 

-Opino lo mismo, amor.-El peliblanco sonrió y no dudo en devolverle la jugada a su chico.-Tampoco creo poder esperar hasta la noche para sentirte dentro de mí otra vez.-Guiñándole un ojo y con una traviesa sonrisa se encamino hacia su división.

 

Ichigo se quedo impactado antes de reírse y dirigirse a su propia división. Había descubierto que Su amor era un pequeño kinky con una dulce boca lasciva, pero él amaba cada faceta de su mini capitán y las amaría hasta su último respiro.

 

OWARI.

**Author's Note:**

> M: He de decir que realmente me he esforzado y que espero ansiosamente sus comentarios... Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic y que haya complacido a la persona que me lo pidió... (^w^) 
> 
>  
> 
> Nota:
> 
> Kinky: Se refiere a las conductas sexuales no estándar. No quiere decir pervertido con una connotación negativa, sino que se aplica a actos sexuales que salen de lo común.


End file.
